The Movie Date (Midoriya x Ochako)
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: Uraraka ask Deku to go out the movie. They're going out as friends, right? But they soon realize that is more than, as going out as friends. It's more like going out on a date, right? Join as these two have a night they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

The UA Academy is a school where young students with special powers that are called Quirks go to become the heroes of tomorrow. The people around the world started getting these Quirks, using them to protect the innocent's from bad guys Called Villains. That's is why the UA Academy is form.

The class 1-A students were finishing up their lessons when their teacher Shota Aizawa, or simply known as Eraserhead was just about to remind the class about next week training for the next step to become a hero.

Aizawa: "For a friendly reminder, next week we'll be doing some combat training. Two per person for each team. So enjoy your weekend, while it last."

There were some moans, and excitement. Expertly Bakugou, he is the most short-tempered and most extreme dangerous student ever come to the UA.

When everyone headed back to their dome to have a relax two day weekend, one young girl with a short brown hair, with pick colored ovals on both cheeks. She has been planning to ask someone if they want to go to the movies tonight. She have the idea who, she walk up to the young boy down the steps of stairs to ask him a question.

?: "Hey Deku!"

The young boy named Midoriya Izuku, or know as Deku look behind him to see the young girl running up to him to ask.

Deku: "O-oh hey Uraraka, what's up?"

Uraraka: "I what to ask you something. I have been thinking about this for a while."

Deku look at Uraraka with a blush face, he is about to ask about something. He was nervous, but calming down for a bit he ask about the thing she want to ask.

Deku: "What is it?"

Uraraka: "Is it…okay to…go to a m-m-movie with me…tonight?"

There was a short silence, while the wind blow on the leaves, and branches. Then one of them broke the silence, and spoke.

Deku: "I would like to go to the movies with you, I'll ask All Might to cancel the meeting with Sir Nighteye that was being held tonight."

Hearing this made Uraraka give a smile, happy that Deku is going to the movie theater with her. They want to know what time they should be there? She ask Deku about it.

Uraraka: "So what time will it be than?"

Deku think about, since is 2:20 he know what time they should go.

Deku: "How about 6:40? It will give us enough time to get ready, and since we don't know what movie is out, we could go and pick we want to see. Is that fair enough?"

Uraraka think about a second, and spoke out.

Uraraka: "It sounds like the plan, I won't mind go to that time."

Deku: "Well 6:40 it is than. I'll be seeing you than."

Uraraka: "Yea, be seeing you there. Don't be late"

As Uraraka started to skipped back to the dome with a smile on her face. Deku then headed back inside to meet All Might. When he made it to the teachers break room where he and All Might to go to have privities alone. Ever since All Might gave him a Quirk called One For All, he have been trying to control the Quirk without breaking his arm's. But after the fight with Overhaul, and the thanks to Eri, he have able to beat a Villain without breaking every bone in his body.

When he open the door to see All Might sitting on the couch about to drink some tea. He is a very skinny man in a yellow suit, he has golden-yellow hair and his eyes deep black with only blue colored in them. As he was about to drink, he see Deku outside the door just walk in.

Deku: "Hey All Might!"

All Might: "Ah young Midoriya, what bring you her… **BLEEECH!** "

Deku: " **AAAAHHHH!** "

All Might cough up some blood as he spoke. He sometime do that when he turn back from his Muscle Form. As soon he's done coughing, he turn to Deku and spoke.

All Might: "Sorry about that, so what is it you want to talk about?"

Deku: "Uraraka ask me to go to the movies tonight, so we agree to go there by 6:40. So I need to ask Sir Nighteye about the meeting."

All Might: "Ah so young Uraraka is asking you to go out on a date, is she?"

Deku look at All Might with a confuse look on his face, and a bit of blush.

Deku: "A-a date!?"

All Might: "That right, she did ask you to _ **go out with her**_ to the movie tonight, right?"

Deku: "W-well yea, b-b-but it isn't like is a date. W-w-we're just going out as friends."

All Might look at Deku with a grin, knowing he is denying what is going on with him, and young Uraraka. So he ask him why he is trying to denying the fact that they're actually going out to have a date, instead going out as friends.

All Might: "Young Midoriya that is a terrible way to lie, so tell me why you think both you, and young Uraraka are just going out as friends. Instead going out on a fun date at the movies?"

Deku: "Well I thought if we go out as friend, no one would think we're on a date."

Deku sound embarrasses, and wait for All Might answered. All Might just smiled and explain to him.

All Might: "Is all right most people would deny anything. Even if they're not on a date."

Deku: "I understand that."

All Might: "So why not tell me about, I'm your teacher after all."

Deku: "Well it's actually my first time going out with a girl I _have a crush on._ "

All Might: "Oh I see, so you do like young Uraraka."

Deku nodded, amending that he like Uraraka. All Might understand that Deku have a secret feeling towards Uraraka. So he can let Deku to have a fun time with Uraraka.

All Might: "I understand young Midoriya. I'll let Nighteye that you're not going to the meeting, that you have other plans tonight."

Deku: "Thanks All Might!"

Deku stood up and left the room, while All Might is calling Sir Nighteye that Deku isn't coming. As Deku left the school building he check the time. It is 2:56, he spent 36 minutes talking to All Might he began run back to the domes, to get ready for the movies tonight.

* * *

 **Time 3:10 Uraraka's room**

Uraraka is trying to find a right set of clothes. Using her Quirk Gravity to help to find the right clothes that are floating around her. She pick the green shirt, and the navy blue shorts. Looking at the mirror while holding the clothes there was a knock on the door. Uraraka walk towards the door, open it to reveal five girls who are part of 1-A.

The first girl is Mina Ashido, she is a pink girl with a short messy pink hair, with two yellow antennas, and black eyes with yellow eye-color her Quirk is called Acid. Next is Tsuyu Asui, she is a short girl with a frog-like appearance, with long dark teal hair which she ties into bow, she has dark eyes and her Quirk is called Frog which is why she have a frog-like appearance. The third is Kyoka Jiro, she is a petite, slender young teenage girl with short purple with asymmetric bangs, her Quirk is called Earphone Jack. The fourth is Momo Yaoyorozu, she is a tall teenage girl with black hair which tie into a spiky ponytail, with cat-shape eyes, her Quirk is called Creation. Finally is Toru Hagakure, she is well a girl that is invisible, so her Quirk is Transparency.

Uraraka: "Oh hey, what's up?"

Ashido: "Hey Uraraka, what have you been doing?"

Uraraka: "I been trying to decide what to for tonght."

The five girls saw some of Uraraka clothes flying around in her room. They all look at her with a curious looks on their faces.

Jiro: "May I ask, why are your clothes floating around?"

Asui: "Yeah, I'm curious as well."

Uraraka: "Oh wellllll."

Yaoyorozu: "Wait, is that perfume I smell?"

Uraraka: "Oh that… well."

Hhagakure: "Wait a minute, don't tell. You have a date tonight, do you!?"

Uraraka face turn red, and feel the blood flowing in her face as her cheeks turn very red. She try to deny about having a date with someone. But know her friends, they can smell a scent of "Date Romance" flowing around the room.

Uraraka: "W-w-wait a sec! I-it's just a going out thing. Doesn't mean it's a date."

Ashido: "A going out thing huh? Come on Uraraka, it's a oldest trick in a book."

Uraraka: "Huh?"

Uraraka is confuse what Ashido is talking about. What does she mean "oldest trick in a book?" She give a confuse face at the other girls. Very clueless.

Ashido: "Wait, don't tell me you don't know it means."

Hagakure: "It's were girls tell everyone they know it's a going out thing. Even though it's a date thing."

Uraraka is surprise what they meant about it's a oldest trick in a book. But still has blush on her face. Asui then ask her something.

Asui: "Hey Uraraka, are you going out with some boy you like?"

And Uraraka again face turn red hearing that part. She can't help remember what Aoyama ask her if she has a crush on someone. She try to push that thought aside.

Uraraka; _"Stupid Aoyama. Why does he think I have a crush on Deku."_

Then it hit her. She definitely has a crush on Deku. Ever since the first year when they both got accepted to the UA Academy. She been thinking about him since then. He is a great guy, and clumsy at times. But really smart, when ever there is trouble, he doesn't hesitate to ask his friends for help, he always relay on their Quirks to able to pass the courses at the Sports Festival.

Yaoyorozu: "Hey Uraraka, are you okay?"

Uraraka: "Uh yeah, just lost in thought."

Jiro: "But you haven't told us who you're going with."

Ashido: "Yeah, I'm dying to know you it is."

Uraraka: "Well…"

Asui: "Is it Izuku you're going with?"

Uraraka face got redder when Asui said Deku's name. She was so nervous that she began to float, while holding her face. The other girls watch as she continue to float around her room.

Hagakure: "So it is Midoriya than, isn't it!?"

Yeoyorozu: "Really, you manage to ask him to go with you?"

Uraraka got to the floor when she calm down a bit. And told them about the afternoon. As she finish telling them about the 'going to the movies' she waited for them what to say. Than Ashido broke the silence, and spoke out.

Ashido: "Well that's great! You and Midoriya should totally go out to the movies. It will give you, and Midoriya some alone time together."

Yeoyorozu: "I agree, it well be great for you to have time with him."

Uraraka thought they're going giggle able the whole movie thing. But actually they find it a good thing. Most girls like to go out with boys they like. Uraraka is a bit nervous, it's her first time going out with someone, and don't know anything about dating.

Uraraka: "I guess so."

Hagakure: "Hey we could help you to get ready."

Jiro: "Yeah, we'll help, and you be ready in time to leave with Midoriya."

Ashido: "What time did you, and Midoriya agree to go?"

Uraraka: "It's by 6:40."

Yeoyorozu: "Okay let's get you ready for the big night!"

They all cheered, and Uraraka is still nervous about tonight. But she can feel glad that her friends are there for her. At least that tonight well go out smoothly. She hope.

* * *

 **Time 4:35, Midoriya's room**

Deku got out the shower. He walk over to the dresser, trying to find a perfect outfit to wear for the movies with Uraraka. There are a lot of clothes to chose from, so he divide them into two groups. One that he doesn't think to wear, the second he thinks he find alright to wear. So far there are at least seven shirts, and three jacket's for him to wear.

He doesn't know what to wear, he check the time, it's 4:46. He got about nearly two hours in a half to get ready. He starts to panic, don't know what to do, just when he heard a knock on his door. He turn his head to see his friend Tenya Iida, the class president. He is a tall guy, with short blue hair, always wears glasses, his Quirk is called Engine.

Iida was looking for Deku, hearing he was already back in the dome. He thought he was at Sir Nighteye office for a meeting. He check Deku's room first, and found him shorting his clothes.

Iida: "Midoriya, so you're really are back already. I thought you're at Nighteye's office for the meeting, about the street patrol you had the other day?"

Deku: "Oh Iida, actually I ask All Might to cancel the meeting with him."

Iida look at Deku with a surprise look. Deku… Cancel… A meeting with Nighteye. He ask Deku why he cancel the meeting.

Iida: "May I ask why you ask All Might to cancel the meeting?"

Deku: "Uraraka ask me to go to the movies with her. So I ask All Might to call Nighteye to cancel it. So I could be ready for the movies."

Iida is surprise that Deku is going out the movies with Uraraka, but not too surprise. He, Deku, and Uraraka are close friends since the very first day they came to UA.

Iida: "So that's why you came back early."

Deku: "Yeah, I couldn't say no to Uraraka."

Iida: "I understand that, it's hard to say no to her."

?: " **WAIT, MIDORIYA IS GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH URARAKA!"**

Looking back at the door, there are the other four guys Eijiro Kirishima is a red-headed guy, he's very close to Bakagou his Quirk is called Harden. Next is Denki Kaminari a blonde hair guy, with a bit of black bolts on his hair, his Quirk is called Electric. Then is Hanta Sero, a black hair guy with a crack smile, his Quirk is called Tape. Finally is Minoru Mineta, he's a very short kid with a grape-like purple hair, a kind of a pervert and every female classmate's dislike in every single way, his Quirk is called Grape.

Kaminari: "Are you really going to the movies with Uraraka!"

Sero: "Man Midoriya, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Mineta: " **NO FAIR, NO FAIR. I SHOULD BE THE ONE BE GO OUT WITH URARAKA!"**

Kirishima hit Mineta with his harden Quirk fist, and spoke out.

Kirishima: "Actually, no you don't. We all know how you are with girls."

Mineta: "Ahhh, come on is once in a life-time to go out with a pretty girls."

Sero: "Well to be fair, Kirishima is right, you become a creepy pervert stalker when ever you get the chance."

Kaminari: "I kinda agree."

Iida: "Hey now, Midoriya is just going out a date with Uraraka, doesn't mean you just bust in Midoriya's room."

Deku: "Now hold on! We're just going out to the movies, nothing else!"

Sero: "Are you sure you two are just going out?"

Deku: "O-o-of course, why wouldn't we?"

Kirishima: "Cause Midoriya, we know how you act when ever Uraraka is around with you, alone."

Sero: "I agreed, you always become nervous, and your face always become red."

Iida: "I agree with Sero, both you, and Uraraka always have a strong feeling towards each other."

Mineta: "Yeah, is always weird when Uraraka is so nervous when ever she is left with you."

They all have a point, Uraraka is always nervous, or unease when he and her are alone together. Is always hard to know why she is acting like that. But now he knows, Uraraka have a secret feeling towards him, and yet he didn't know.

Deku: "Hey, you guys wouldn't mind help me get ready right?"

Kirishima: "Well sure thing Midoriya!"

Kaminari: "Yeah anything to help."

Iida: "I'll help also, after all I'm the class president aren't I?"

Deku: "Thanks you guys."

Deku and the guys started to get ready for Deku to go to the movies with Uraraka. It's now 5:00, one hour and forty minute's left before the big night. Let's see how well Deku, and Uraraka night well turn out.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, a lot of school I had this week. And writing this first chapter. There well be at least two more, so wait for awhile longer. Have a great weekend, and I'll try do this more often. Please leave a review, or comment, and I'll see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time 5:30, Uraraka Room**

Uraraka and the girls are sorting out the pile of clothes, they put the ones that aren't the right look for Uraraka movie date with Deku on the ground in a big pile. The ones they find perfect on Uraraka's bed. They each have to find a shirt, jacket, or a pair of pants they think look good for the movie date that is held tonight.

Hagakure: "Oh, how about this!"

The girls look to see what Hagakure has found. She is holding a green shirt, it has a cute little octopus with a tiny pink bow on top, with a happy face. There are also some bubbles, to show that is in a pond of water. They find it a cute, and adorable, but isn't what they need.

Yeoyorozu: "It looks great, but we need something that Uraraka wants for the movie."

Jiro: "That's right. And right now, we still need find a right set of clothes."

Hagakure is disappointed, of course for someone whose in invisible, is hard what kind of face she is making. The little octopus made a sad face, and made a little tear. She put back the octopus, and search through again. They look awhile until Ashido found a shirt.

Ashido: "Hey! How about, this one?"

Ashido is holding on a pink shirt, it had flowers with yellow petals. The girls look at it, and they all have decide.

Asui: "I think it'll work."

Hagakure: "Yeah, maybe Uraraka should wear it."

Yeoyorozu: "I agree."

Jiro just gave a nod, to show that is all right to take.

Ashido: "Than it's decide."

Uraraka does like the shirt, but she is still nervous about tonight. It's the first time going out with someone, and yet she can't help but shake. When a hand reach out and touch Uraraka shoulder, she came back from thought, and see the person who put their hand on her.

Yeoyorozu: "Hey, are you okay Uraraka?"

Uraraka: "Uh, yeah I'm just nervous, that's all."

Ashido: "Why be nervous? Have you ever gone out with a guy before?"

Uraraka look at the ground with a sad look. When her friends look at Uraraka, they could see a bit of tears falling down from her rose cheek, to the bed sheets. They were silence for awhile, no one could speak. But Asui was the one who broke the silence.

Asui: "Why are you crying Uraraka? Did something Ashido said got you so down?"

Ashido: **"I DIDN'T MEAN TO MADE YOU SAD! Maybe we should, you know? Back sorting out the clothes, right!?"**

Uraraka: "No, it's okay. It's just a painful memory, is nothing."

Jiro: "Just nothing? Uraraka, if is bother you so much, why not tell us."

Yeoyorozu: "Yeah, after all we your friends, you should tell us something that is upsetting you."

Hearing those words made Uraraka smile, she wipe the tears away. She sat down on her bed, and look at them. She is about to tell them what had happen.

Uraraka: "It's about two years ago. There was this guy I like, he had a amazing Quirk that control the leaves on the tree by will. He and his girlfriend broke up about two months later. Then one day, he came over where my desk is, and he just ask me if I want to go to a restaurant with him. It was so sudden, I just blur out "Yes, of course I would!" to him. I was so nervous, I didn't realize I agree to go with him. So after school we hang out with each other at the restaurant. I was eating some roast, and fries and when I turn my head to look at him, and I notice he was turning his head around the restaurant. As if he was looking for someone, I didn't pay much attention after award. After that he told me to meet him at the park tomorrow, so that's what I did.

The next day, I was at the park were he told me to go, I met him at the base of the tree. When I came to him, he said he want to show me a trick. He made the leaves on the tree to fly out, and made some cool picture's first a cat, then a bird, then my face with a heart. I blush, amaze of how much he likes me. We been together about a month, we had so much fun back then. But..."

Uraraka pause, and started to tear up. When she try to continue to speak, her voice started to break into a sob sound.

Uraraka: "But then he stop seeing me, I haven't him for two weeks, thought he had a family member who was in a hospital. Then one afternoon, I got a text from him it said "Sorry for the wait, meet me at the park. We have a lot to catch up" I just let up with joy, he wanted to see me to apologize for not telling me. So I went to the park to see him, but when I got there, he was there with his ex-girlfriend. When I got to where they are, they were surprise to see me, his ex ask me what I'm doing there? When I tell them that Kurabo, that's his name, sent me a text to meet him here I was in shock."

Uraraka face turn red, and tears started coming down, as her voice started break even more. But still continue the story.

Uraraka: "It turns out that he was actually been using me, to get his old girlfriend to be jealous enough so she could come back to him. He didn't even care about me, _he only care to get his old girlfriend back!"_

Uraraka then finally cry, the other girls are by her side try to cheer her up.

Yeoyorozu: "It's okay Uraraka, you can stop talking about."

Ashido: **"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JERK! IF I EVER RAN INTO HIM! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!"**

Hagakure: **"YEAH, WE'LL TEACH THAT MEAN BASTURD TO NEVER MAKE OUR URARAKA CRY!"**

Yeoyorozu: "Okay that's enough! It doesn't mean it's going to happen tonight, right!?"

Jiro: "Yeah Midoriya isn't going be like that guy, so cheer up."

Asui: "Yeah, you and Midoriya known each other since you both came to UA, so things will be okay."

Uraraka look at Asui, tears fill her eyes. But deep down, they all know that Deku isn't going be like Kurabo. She wipe her eyes, and smile.

Uraraka: "Yeah, you're right. I guess the movie out thing won't be a bad thing after all."

Ashido: "Yeah, now that's the spirit! Come let us get you ready!"

All the girls started to look through the other clothes, to get Uraraka ready for tonight. The time is 5:50 they only have about, half an hour to get ready.

 **Here it is! Sorry for the long wait. Had school, but within two weeks is Winter Break! So my finals will start within two weeks, well make it one week. But anyway, hope you in joy this chapter. To be honest I almost could cry to this chapter. If you guys want to cry for Uraraka, go ahead she need you too. More will come, thinking my next chapter will be Deku next, leave a comment, or review about your feelings about this chapter I'll see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time 5:55, Midoriya's Room**

Deku and the other guys are almost done of getting Deku ready. He is all dress up, and is almost done by picking out a jacket. However, Deku is still nervous about tonight, his whole body, even his hands are still shaking like crazy that he can't make them stop. Iida notice Deku hands are shaking, he look at Deku and spoke to him with a calm voice.

Iida: "Midoriya? Are you okay?"

Deku jumped a little when he heard Iida's voice. He looked at Iida, still with a nervous look on his face. But put a smile when he looked at Iida.

Deku: "Uh, yeah. W-why I wouldn't be?"

Iida: "Well the first clue is your hands are shaking."

Deku: "Oh."

Deku looking down at the ground, but still feeling what's he, and Uraraka are going to see. He looked back at Iida, and explain what is bothering him.

Deku: "Is about tonight, is my first time going to the movies. So, I'm kind a nervous, going with Uraraka to the movies."

Iida: "I thought as much. It's true going out with a girl you have a _secret feeling_ for the first time can make anyone nervous."

Kirishima: "Yeah, a guy I know at school have a crush with a girl with a cat Quirk. He asks her to go to a restaurant after school with him. At first, he was nervous, then he got the courage to ask her."

Kaminari looked at Kirishima with a carious look. He asks Kirishima with a question that would catch him off guard.

Kaminari: "Really? Then what about you? Do you have a secret crush to someone we don't know about?"

Kirishima face turn red with blush. While his eyes turn white, his mouth dropped, and a cartoon-style face appeared as Kaminari ask him that question. He turned towards at Kaminari, staring at him face, to face.

Kirishima: **"NO I DON'T! WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT!?"**

Kirishima huddle himself at the corner of Deku room. (An image of Ashido appear in his thought) tapping his fingers together, while still blushing.

Sero: "Man, what's his deal?"

Kaminari: "I don't know. I ask him a simple question."

Mineta: _"Do you think that Kirishima, really have a crush on someone?"_

Sero: _"Maybe, but I doubt it."_

While Kirishima is at the corner, Iida looked back at Deku. He continues his talk with Deku, still have a calm voice.

Iida: "Anyway, it's okay to be a little nervous. Just be yourself Midoriya, that's what Uraraka like about you."

Deku gave a nod, knowing that Iida is right. Uraraka does like who he is, after all the things they went through, Uraraka all ways have faith in him. He looked backed at Iida, smiling.

Deku: "You're right Iida. Thanks for the advice."

Iida: "Hey, as class president, is my job to help."

Sero: "Hey, Midoriya! How's this one?"

Sero showing Deku, and Iida a dark green jacket. As Deku look at the jacket, he opened his mouth as he began to speak.

Deku: "That will do nicely."

Iida: "I agreed."

Kaminari: "Hey Midoriya, we should hurry is almost time for you, and Uraraka to leave to the movies."

Deku: "Right."

As Deku getting ready to leave with Uraraka to the movies. The time is 6:02, there is only 22 minutes left, as the time getting closer. As both Deku, and Uraraka movie date is almost arrived.

* * *

 **Hey, is been awhile. I haven't been typing this story for awhile, but the wait is over. Do hope you enjoy this chapter. So leave a comment, or review and see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**6:20 in the Living Room:**

As the time is getting closer to 6:24, there's only 4 mins left. Deku is in the living room, he is basing back in forth nervously, as the other guys just watch. But Iida spoke to Deku, while Deku is basing.

Iida: "Midoriya, settle down! You're becoming a nervous wreck!"

Kaminari: "Yeah! If you keep basing, you'll burn through the floor!"

Deku stop basing and stare at his classmates. He is still sweating from all the nervous, scare pressure. Even try to speak, his words are nervous also.

Deku: "H-how c-c-could I-I calm d-down! Going t-to t-t-the m-movies with a girl f-for t-the first t-time, it's a-a lot of pre-pressure!"

Sero: "Hey, it's a movie. How bad is going to the movies with someone from class going to be?"

Deku: "Well… Have you ever gone to the movies with a girl before?"

Sero: "…"

Sero: "No…I never did."

Kirishima: "And besides Sero. Where Midoriya going, being with a girl he knows from school well make people think they're boyfriend, and girlfriend."

Deku face turn red as the sun. Hearing the part's boyfriend, and girlfriend make's him more nervous. Not before Iida Karata Chop Kirishima head. Leaving a bump, Iida spoke.

Iida: "Now let's not jump the gun. This Midoriya, and Uraraka first time going someplace to spend some time together."

Iida looked at Deku with a warm smile and continue.

Iida: "I'm sure you, and Uraraka will have a great time. Besides it'll be fine as long you be yourself."

Deku smile, and all the worries he felt soon goes away. But before Deku could speak, a new voice came out of nowhere.

?: "What are you little bastards talking about!"

Everyone turns to see where the voice coming from. They stared at the kitchen to see one of their classmates is standing there with a glass of Fruit Punch in his hand.

The new comer is Bakugoe with blonde hair, and red eyes with a Quirk called Explosion. Bakugoe couldn't care what the others wanted to do, things like whose room is the best. But when Bakugoe overhearing what the guys are talking about, he wanted to know what. Most of the guts sweat, even Deku is sweating.

Kirishima: "Oh, hey Bakugoe! When did you got here?"

Bakugoe: "I live here too you dolt."

After taking a big gulp, finishing his drink. He looked at the others and spoke with a more serious tone of voice.

Bakugoe: "I'll ask again, what are all talking about?"

Mineta: **"MIDORIYA IS GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH URARAKA!"**

Mineta speaking so fast, that he couldn't stop himself from spilling the beans. When Bakugoe raise a brow, then spoke with a surprising tone.

Bakugoe: "Huh? Deku is going to the movies with the girl with the gravity Quirk? Back at high, the little bastard didn't talk to any of the girls in the classroom."

Kaminari: _"And I bet Bakugoe didn't talk to any hot chicks at school either."_

Kaminari whispering to Mineta. But Bakugoe overheard.

Bakugoe: **"I HEARD THAT YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"**

Iida stood up and walk towards Bakugoe and talk to him.

Iida: "It's Midoriya first time going to the movies with Uraraka. So is best we give him the best of luck!"

Bakugoe: "I don't care if that nerd goes out with gravity girl. But if you ask me, he'll might mess it up."

Iida: "But Midoriya isn't going to mess up, I'm sure those two are going be find."

Sero: "Hey, Bakugoe! Have you ever gone out with a girl yourself?"

Bakugoe blew the glass to bits, while clutch his hand. A dark, shadowy aura flowing from him. While his eyes are red, with a _I'm going to kill you_ written all over his face. Sero is sweating nervously, and regretting asking the question.

Before anyone else could talk, footsteps were heard walking from the hallways. Everyone even Deku looked where the footsteps are coming at. Uraraka enter the living room, she is wearing a grey shirt with pick blossom petals on it. She is also wearing a pink jacket, she wears a blue skirt, has long black socks and brown shoes.

When Deku sees Uraraka, he can't help but to put a smile. Uraraka stand where she at.

Uraraka: "What do you think?"

Deku: "You looked great."

Ashido: "Well, it looks you two are ready."

Kirishima: "Wait, you girls help Uraraka to get ready too?"

Yaoyorozu: "Yeah. You thought you guys be the only ones who could help someone?"

Hagakure: "Umm, I don't want to alarm anyone. But its time for Midoriya and Uraraka to head over to the movies."

Hagakure is right. The time is 6:24, Deku looked at Uraraka.

Deku: "We should get going."

Uraraka: "Yeah. We don't want to be late."

As the two walked out the door, their classmates watch them as they walked out. As soon they're out of site, someone from the crowed just spoke out.

Ashido: "You want to follow them to see how their date goes?"

Sero: "Yeah, I want to know what kind of movie it'll be."

Kaminari: "You want to follow them Jiro?"

Jiro: "I don't know."

Kaminari: "Don't you want do know what they might see?"

Jiro: "…"

Jiro: "Fine. Isn't I got plans any way."

Iida: "HOLD IT! AS CLASS PRESIDENT, I DON'T THINK IS WISE TO POKE OUR NOSE IN THEIR BUSSINESS! As UA students we mustn't interfere with Midoriya's and Uraraka's date. So, I say we should stay out of this. What about you?"

* * *

 **To be continue**

 **Yeah, I put a to be continue on it. Thought I could make it as a cliffhanger. Its been awhile since I done this, and for that I'm sorry. I had read your reviews over the past few weeks since Ch.3 was posted, and you got your wish. This story has a lot of follows, and favorites, which I didn't expect. So, I guess this makes it as my top story of all the fanfic I'd made. I'll try get back to this, I've tests this week, and maybe next week. Spring break is coming, so I'll continue this by that time.**

 **So anyway, leave a comment, or review and I'll see you all later.**

 **Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Deku and Uraraka are on a train to get to the movies faster. They're sitting down next to each other, as they barely said a word to each other since they got on. But whenever they looked at each other, they're faces turn red, don't know what to say to each other.

However, on the other side of the car, 6 to 8 feet from their right side. 11 familiar faces are seen in the crowd. And that's Iida, Kirishima, Sero, Mineta, Kaminari, Bakugoe, Ashido, Asui, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, and Jiro are all together. But wearing disguise's so Deku, and Uraraka doesn't recognize them.

They're following Deku, and Uraraka to see how they're date will go. However, not everyone is happy about this.

Iida: "I can't believe we're following Midoriya, and Uraraka. This is against a person privatize."

Bakugoe: "Why am I even going with you guys?"

Kirishima: "Aren't your curious what kind of movie they will see? And how Midoriya and Uraraka date will turn out, Bakugoe?"

Bakugoe: "I care less about Deku's date turns out."

Ashido: "I wonder what Uraraka is going to do?"

Hagakure: "I bet she's going to hold Midoriya hand."

Asui: "I doubt it."

Jiro: "She might ask a weird question."

Yaoyorozu: "Why you think that?"

Jiro: "She said this is her first time going out somewhere with Midoriya. She might not know what she'll say."

Kaminari: "And what will that be? Say like 'Do you love me?' kind of…"

Jiro use one of her plugs on her ear, and stab Kaminari at the eye. He let out a scream, and before Sero covered his mouth.

Sero: "Hey, be quiet. We don't want them to know we're here."

Jiro put her hand on her head and rubbing it while she is blushing. Mineta on the other hand, is staring at the two unaware classmates while they're sitting together. Mineta began to whisper to himself.

Mineta: _"Midoriya is lucky to going out with Uraraka. Why can't I go out with Uraraka?"_

Then suddenly, someone karate chop Mineta at the head, and a bump is form. Someone who hit Mineta was Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu: "Because you are nothing more but a pervert Mineta."

Mineta is knock out on the sit he is on. Iida is still glooming when he is force into following Midoriya, and Uraraka. Bakugoe is mad because, he is dragged into this too, not by choice but by force. And the other 1-A students wanted to see the two lovebirds date turns out.

Meanwhile Deku, and Uraraka are still quiet since they got on the train. Deku is nervous since is his first time that he, and Uraraka are going somewhere alone together. And Uraraka is nervous since is her first time that she, and Deku are going somewhere together.

There was some silence, but Deku turns to face Uraraka with a sheepish face, and tone.

Deku: "S-so, um…What kind of movie you wanted to see by the way?"

Uraraka got out from thought, answer nervously.

Uraraka: "O-oh I'm not sure. I-I guess we have to get there and find out."

Deku: "Yeah, I-I guess."

Deku is silence for a while. But, he turns to Uraraka as he opens his mouth in a gentle tone. While Uraraka is zone out.

Deku: "Uraraka? Can I ask you a question?"

She turns to look at Deku. She sweat a little when Deku spoke. But, respond calmly.

Uraraka: "Sure! What is it you want to ask about?"

Deku: "Why did you only ask me to go out to the movies with you?"

Uraraka face turn red and sweating nervously. The 1-A students are closely listen to what they're saying as Deku as Uraraka the question. Uraraka try to speak but her voice became sheepish with every word.

Uraraka: "W-Why did you m-made you think that?"

Deku: "Well, it's kinda bugging me. I mean you could have ask Iida to come with us also. Or ask the girls so you all can have a Girls Night Out thing. But, instead you just ask me. And why is that?"

Uraraka sees what Deku is saying. She took in some breaths when looking down. The others are lending closer to get the best hearing what she is about to say. Then Uraraka turned to Deku with a calm face. And is about to respond to his question.

Uraraka: "Well, Deku. You see…"

Constructor: **"We have arrived at Kyoto Station! Please watch your step when exiting and entering through the doors! Thank you and have a nice day!"**

Uraraka: "Well, look at that! We're here!"

Uraraka grabs Deku by the arm as they exit the train. While the others just fell to the ground disappointed.

Uraraka: "Come on, Deku! Let's get to the movie already!"

Deku: "W-Wait Uraraka! You're dragging me while floating!"

Indeed, Uraraka use her Quirk to make Deku float. Pulling him while he's in the air while she fast walks in the station. The 1-A students exit the train with a disappointed depression minus Bakugoe. After they left the train they mummer to themselves.

Kaminari: "Man, we're so close! I wonder what's she's going to say something!"

Ashido: "Yeah. If the train wasn't close here already we would have heard what Uraraka is saying."

Sero: "Man, that sucks."

Iida: "Come on, sure we didn't hear what she is going to say! But, doesn't mean is going to stopped there!"

Yaoyorozu: "Yeah, you're right! So, let's go to the movie to where Midoriya and Uraraka are at!"

All of 1-A: "YEEAAHHH!"

Bakegou: "You guys are such damn idiots."

However, one of them notice something isn't right.

Kirishima: "Hey, wait. Where the hell did Mineta go?"

All of the 1-A students did notice that they're classmate Mineta is gone. They looked around.

Asui: "Wasn't he with us a minute ago?"

Kaminari: "He was behind Jiro before we got off."

Jiro: "Then where the heck is he, then?"

Suddenly they hear some banging sounds. They looked at where the train is. They see Mineta in the train shouting at them with the doors close while in tears. Everyone gave a horrifying expression on they're faces when they see Mineta trapped in the train. They all gave the same thought comment.

All of 1-A: _"OH MY GOSH! WE ACCTENTLY FORGOT MINETA!"_

The train started to move with Mineta inside. Kirishima was the first to speak.

Kirishima: "The train is going to Downtown!"

Iida: "Don't worry Mineta! I'll save you!"

As Iida ran out the station leaving the others behind as he went after the train. The 1-A students just stood there. Until one of them broke the silence.

Sero: "I guess we wait for them at the movies."

Yaoyorozu: "Yeah, we should."

All of them exit the station to go to the movies. As they continue to follow Midoriya and Uraraka while on they're date.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy on the Dragon Ball Super story I was making. But, here is Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy this and thank you for your patient. Leave a comment or review and see you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! It's me, back on this story!**

 **I want to say I'm sorry that I haven't been doing this much often since I was doing work on my other stories. I read your comments often and you all have been waiting, waiting, and waiting for months for me to come back to this.**

 **But now the wait is over! I'll try my best to continue this story so all of you can enjoyed more of this great and beautiful story.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

After 10 mins of walking Deku and Uraraka have arrive to the movies. They looked at some that are avoidable to see. There are some comedy movies, action movies, horror movies, etc. They're looking through to see what they like to see. Until Deku sees something.

Deku: "Hey Uraraka! What about this one?"

Deku points at a movie called _Romeo and Juliet._ Uraraka looks at Deku with a calm look.

Uraraka: "I see the old version. And I know how it ends. What about that one?"

Uraraka points to _The Curse of Hill-Billy Hill._ Deku looked at Uraraka with concerned look.

Deku: "I don't think it's a good movie. I read the book the ending didn't do so well.

Uraraka: "I guess you're right."

Outside where the entrance is at. The 1-A students are behind a wall. They're watching as Midoriya and Uraraka are deciding what they want to see. While they're watching Iida and Mineta are running up to them tired as they join the others. The others turned their heads to the two classmates of theirs.

Kirishima: "Hey! I see you guys made it in time!"

Mineta: "Y-Yeah… Iida… got me off before the train could leave town."

Iida: "That's right. So, next time Mineta don't stray away from the others."

Mineta: "You guys left me behind and didn't notice I'm gone until now!"

Jiro: "That's on you though."

Mineta: "Only because someone knocked me out!"

Iida: "Anything we miss, by the way?"

Kirishima: "Nope. They're still looking."

As 1-A students continue to watch, Deku and Uraraka are still looking, until they found something. The title reads _'The Princess and the Commoner'_ about a young Commoner who fell in love of a Princess.

Deku & Uraraka: "Oh, what about that one?"

Both Deku and Uraraka looked at each other with a surprise looks. They looked away with red faces as Uraraka rubbing her arm and Deku scratching his head. Deku looked at Uraraka while his face still a little red.

Deku: "You want to see The Princess and the Commoner too, uh?"

Not turning around, Uraraka did replied with a nervious tone.

Uraraka: "Uh… yeah. I-I do want to see it."

Both Deku and Uraraka walked to the booth. Deku ask the worker for two tickets for The Princess and the Commoner movie. As they got their tickets, they both walked in. The 1-A students watch as both Deku and Uraraka walked in they left their hiding place and walked up to the booth.

Kaminari: "11 tickets for The Princess and the Commoner."

Booth Worker: "That would be 32.00$ each."

Bakugoe: "There's no way I'm going in there with you little shits. I'm going back to UA to get some sleep."

Before Bakugoe could leave both Kirishima and Ashido grabbed Bakugoe arms stopping him in his tracks.

Kirishima: "Sorry Bakugoe! But we're in this together!"

Ashido: "Yeah! We all came to see how Uraraka and Midoriya date goes!"

Bakugoe: "YOU LITTLE SHITS DRAG ME INTO THIS! I DIDN'T AGREED TO GO WITH YOU CRAPHEADS!"

Kirishima: "But you are Midoriya's childhood friend, so it counts."

Bakugoe: "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS! I'LL MAKE SURE THEY WON'T FIND YOUR REMAINS! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"

As Kirishima and Ashido dragged Bakugoe with them against his will. The 1-A students went inside and found the theater. Inside Deku and Uraraka are already found they're seats. The rest of 1-A students sat near the top without Deku and Uraraka noticing. While at the second row Deku and Uraraka sat as they wait for the previews to start. However, Deku can't stopped but thinking what Uraraka was going to tell him. He looked to see Uraraka still looking nervous with her cheeks blushing a little. Deku found the courage to talked to Uraraka.

Deku: "Hey Uraraka?"

Uraraka snapped out from her thoughts and looked at Deku with a carious look.

Urarak: "Yeah Deku?"

Deku: "Back on the train, what were you going to say?"

Uraraka face turned red out of shock when Deku ask her about the question.

Uraraka thought: _"I thought he forgotten about that!?"_

Uraraka: "Well… I-It might sound embarrassing if I tell you."

Deku: "Hey, we been together since the first day when we came to UA. I'll understand if you just tell me. So, what made you ask me out instead the others?"

Uraraka looked at Deku when he looked at her. Looking at her hands as her fingers are tingled up with each other. She took a deep breath as she looked at Deku as she responds to his question.

Uraraka: "Well… is because y-you're…"

Looking away as she gripped her hands on her skirt as she tells him why she asks him.

Uraraka: "You're the first person has ever been kind to me."

Deku was speechless. When he first meets her Deku thought that Uraraka must have friends back from her old school. But it would seem like that Uraraka was kind a lonely. Looking back at her Deku responded with a gentle tone that Uraraka is very familiar with.

Deku: "And… why did you think that?"

Uraraka: "Well, you remember the Exam to enter UA, right?"

Deku gave a nod as Uraraka went on with her story.

Uraraka: "When that giant robot came out of nowhere, everyone was running away since it has zero points and plus its very huge. My leg got stuck by the rubble and I don't even think anyone could risk their lives to help me out. But you came and punch that huge robot as if it was nothing!"

Deku: "Oh… um! It was nothing! Besides I couldn't just stand around to watch you get crush. In truth… You're actually the first girl who actually ever been kind to me."

Uraraka looked at Deku with a carious look. This was the first time Deku ever said being the first person who was actually been kind to him.

Deku remembers the day of the Exam. Right after he tripped on his shoelaces Uraraka use her Quirk to save him from falling. He thinks saving her was like repaying her back after she save him. Or so he thought.

Deku: "Not only that, if you haven't used your Quirk to save me from falling after I punched that robot. I would be flattened like a pancake on the street."

Uraraka face turned red. Since she thinks about it, ever since that day she and Deku have been saving each other back and forth. Either it was a class lesson, an exam, or a mission. It was like they been watching each other's back. Looking out one another.

Deku: "Hey, you want me get some popcorn and some drinks? Since while we're waiting…"

Uraraka: "Oh… yeah sure."

As Deku stood up and left Uraraka alone. She put her hand on her chest as she took a couple breaths as her heart beats faster. She didn't get the chance for her to tell Deku how she really feels about him. Same for Deku who didn't get the chance for him to tell Uraraka how he feels about her.

Unknown to them everyone from 1-A heard everything. But are still going to follow them to see if they would see both Deku and Uraraka about their feelings for each other.

* * *

 **Well that's it. Again, I'm sorry for the people who have been waiting for a long time. I was working at the D.I. during the week and include working on my other stories. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll try my best to continue working on this.**

 **Leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes past as Uraraka continue to wait for Deku to get back. However, when she checks the time is shows it's almost time for the movie to start. She thinks Deku is stuck in line knowing how much people are waiting in line to get snacks and stuff.

?: "Excuse me! Pardon…"

She recognizes that voice as Deku trying to get past some people. He's holding a large bucket of popcorn, two drinks, and two snacks. As he came in view Deku called out to Uraraka.

Deku: "Hey Uraraka! I got some refreshments for u…"

Deku couldn't finish his sentence as he tripped over someone's foot. As he was about to hit the ground, he stopped in mid-air as some popcorns fell on the floor. Looking up to see Uraraka put her fingers on his shoulder as she sighs in relief same goes for Deku. Putting his feet on the ground Uraraka release her Quirk as Deku weight returns as he sat down beside Uraraka.

Uraraka: "That sure was a close call."

Deku: "Yeah. Thanks, for saving me again."

Uraraka put her hand behind her head scratching while her cheeks turned red in embarrass.

Uraraka: "Oh please! It was nothing! You could do the same thing for me."

Deku face turned red when Uraraka said that. He has been saving her from danger most times while she saves him. It made a warm, fuzzy, and happy feeling in him.

Uraraka: "Oh no!"

Deku turned to look to see some of the drink made a stain on her shirt.

Deku: "Oops! I'm sorry Uraraka!"

Uraraka: "It's okay Deku! Is just an accident."

Deku: "Still I wasn't paying attention to see someone foot!"

Uraraka: "You were trying to get back to your seat. People tripped over people's feet all the time."

Deku grabbed one of the napkins and gave it to Uraraka so she could dry it off.

Deku: "And what happens if the drink landed on your head?"

Uraraka: "I still won't be mad at you."

Deku eyes widen in surprise. Most girls get mad at their dates if they get food or drinks landed on them. But not _his_ Uraraka. She's the friendliest, most kind-hearted person he ever known. As he put the popcorn between them and Uraraka grabbed her drink she looked at Deku with her eyes filled with kindest at him.

Uraraka: "Let's us enjoy the movie, okay?"

Deku: "Yeah… Okay."

With that said the movie previews started and ended as they begin to watch the movie. As they already going to eat some popcorn, they're hands touch each other. Both of them were surprise as they looked away with, they're faces red. But it didn't stop them to hold each other hands as they watch the movie.

 **One hour and Forty-six minutes later:**

After the movie ended both Deku and Uraraka left the movie theater. They started to walk back to the train station to head back to UA dorms. As they walked Uraraka is still crying during the whole ending thing. Deku who still have some napkins gave one to Uraraka so she could blow her nose.

Deku: "That sure was a great movie."

Uraraka: "Yeah. I couldn't help but cry during the whole wedding scene."

Deku: "My favorite was where the Commoner pretend to be a knight in the joust so he could able to see the Princess one last time before she could marry the Lord."

Uraraka: "Yeah that was fun."

As they walked towards the entrance of the station. Uraraka grabbed Deku hand as they both stopped. Deku looked at Uraraka as she looked at him with a nervous look.

Uraraka: "Hey Deku… There's something I want to tell you… Something I'm still think is embarrass."

Deku: "Yeah? Oh well… There's actually something I want to tell you too."

As both took deep breaths before they blurt something out.

Deku & Uraraka: "I actually liked you! What?!"

Deku: "Wait… You actually liked me?"

Uraraka: "That's what I was going to say."

Deku: "Wait… How long?"

Uraraka rubbed her arm looking away. Before she looked at him, she responds his question.

Uraraka: "Since the day you save me from the giant robot."

Ever since the Exam, since the first day at UA. Uraraka really has a secret crush on Deku. As for Deku since the day at the Exam there's has been the reason why.

Uraraka: "And how long… have you actually liked me?"

Deku: "Since I got the letter… more like a hologram message from All Might. Where you went to see the teachers to convince them to let me in UA after I got zero points. You were the first person beside Kacchan ever care about me."

Uraraka: "Of course I care."

Uraraka grabbed both of Deku hands as the young boy looked as Uraraka. Her eyes were starry like there's a whole other universe where her mouth beam with a smile.

Uraraka: "Because… You're the first person who risk his life to save me. The first who care for other people. That's what I like about you Deku. You're kind, generous, and mostly very lovable."

As they smile, gazing at each other eyes, they soon close they're eyes as they about to kiss. That until…

?: "AWW, NO FAIR!"

Both Deku and Uraraka eyes widen as they turned around to see 1-A students grabbing Mineta as they hush him to shut up. But it was too late as Deku and Uraraka gave dumbstruck looks.

Deku & Uraraka thoughts: _"HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN WATCHING!?"_

Deku: "What are you guys doing here?!"

Kaminari: "Crap! They spotted us!"

Yaoyorozu: "I-Its not what you think!"

Uraraka: "You too Iida!?"

Iida: "I'm sorry Uraraka and Midoriya. But they dragged me into this."

Bakugoe: "Same goes to me!"

Seeing Bakugoe tied up with Sero Tape Quirk.

Asui: "I told you this was a bad idea."

Ashido: "You didn't warn us anything!"

Kirishima: "Don't mind us! Just pretend we're not here!"

Uraraka: "Have you all been following us!?"

There was a silence. But until there was number of sighs before the silence broke.

Union: "Yes."

As they explained to both Deku and Uraraka what they're doing there. They all returned back to the dorms as they all walked back inside. All except Deku and Uraraka.

Deku: "Well… that sure was something."

Uraraka: "Yeah, wish I still be mad of them. But I can't… they're too innocent."

Deku: "Same."

There was a brief silence until Deku looked at Uraraka with a smile.

Deku: "But I had fun. Thanks for invited me."

Uraraka: "Your welcome… Oh, and before we could head back in…"

Uraraka threw herself onto Deku wrapping her arms around his neck as her lips touched Deku's. Catching the young boy off-guard as Uraraka pull her head away as Deku face turned red as Uraraka is still smiling. In the dorm 1-A students watch the two kiss, as the girls started to cry, while the boys minus Bakugoe who already went to bed gave a nods as they smile for Midoriya.

Uraraka: "We didn't have the chance to do that."

Deku: "I guess not."

Both Deku and Uraraka then gave another kiss as the two young heroes will remember this night. A night that they will never forget, for the rest of their precious lives.

 **The End**

* * *

 **That's all folks! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I hope the wait was worth it since it takes awhile for me to come up with a perfect chapter and ending. But I do hope Deku and Uraraka tell each other feelings in the anime.**

 **If you want me to make a sequel or something else, let me know and I can't promise I might or might not able to do it. Either way leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
